Guide:InfoboxUnit
This Guide is designed to teach you how to produce your own infobox! This infobox is designed for use on the various unit pages we have on the wiki. If you are a confident wiki editor, you may find it easier to read the template documentation here. In this Guide, we will cover a number of topics, including: *Inserting the InfoboxUnit template onto a page. *Understanding the InfoboxUnit parameters. *Extracting relevant information to fill the InfoboxUnit parameters. *Amending the page once the InfoboxUnit is complete. If you find it difficult to understand any of the information provided here, a sample template has been provided on this page for you to view in edit mode. Inserting When you enter edit mode, there are two view options available in the upper-right corner of the edit window: Source and Visual. Source allows you to view the coding used in the page, while Visual allows you a preview of the finished product. In this Guide, we will cover both view options. Visual Mode It is important to know that the InfoboxUnit template (or any Infobox, for that matter) should be positioned in the upper-right corner of the page. To achieve this, insert a new line at the top of the page. The InfoboxUnit template should then be inserted onto that new line. To access this, select the Add other templates link in the Templates tab (located on the right) and locate the InfoboxUnit template. This may be available as a link in the Most frequently used section, removing the need to search for it. The template window should now be visible. Source Mode It is important to know that the InfoboxUnit template (or any Infobox, for that matter) should be positioned in the upper-right corner of the page. To achieve this, insert a new line at the top of the code. The InfoboxUnit template should then be inserted onto that new line. To access this, visit the template page here, and locate the Syntax section. Copy and Paste the entire code onto your page. There should be no lines above this code (even empty ones). Understanding Whether you are using Source or Visual mode, you will be presented with a number of parameters. Most of these are fairly easy to interpret, however they are expected to be handled in a specific way. For Source editors, the parameters are written as illustrated in the sample. For Visual editors, the parameters are written into entry boxes. In this section, the word minimum will be used to describe a rank 1, level 1 unit (i.e. brand new), while the word maximum will be used to describe a rank 4, level 40/50 unit (i.e. maxed out). In a situation where one or both of these values is unknown for a particular parameter, leave it blank. This also applies if a photo is unavailable. *headerColor: the background colour of the title, to indicate unit rarity. Colour codes can be found here. use the colour code only (e.g. "4C8435"). This is now defined by the rarity parameter. *rarity: the background colour of the title. Use the rarity of the unit (e.g. "Super Rare"). Case-Sensitive. *title: the name of the unit. *image: a photo of the unit card (front). Use the file name of the photo (e.g. "HippocampusR4L50-F.png"). *imageWidth: the width of the photos. The standard width used is 210. This is now set to a permanent value, and is no longer required for new iterations of this template. *imageCaption: a caption for the image photo. should indicate unit rank and level (e.g. "Rank 4, Level 50"). *stats: a photo of the unit card (stats). Use the file name of the photo (e.g. "HippocampusR4L50-S.png"). *statsCaption: a caption for the stats photo. should indicate unit rank and level (e.g. "Rank 4, Level 50"). *attackMin: the minimum attack value of the unit. *attackMax: the maximum attack value of the unit. *defenseMin: the minimum defense value of the unit. *defenseMax :the maximum defense value of the unit. *overallMin: the minimum overall value of the unit. *overallMax: the maximum overall value of the unit. *damageMin: the minimum damage value of the unit. *damageMax: the maximum damage value of the unit. *fireRate: the fire rate of the unit. *range: the range of the unit. *areaEffect: the area effect of the unit. If the value is N/A, leave this parameter blank. *healthMin: the minimum health value of the unit. *healthMax: the maximum health value of the unit. *armorMin: the minimum armor value of the unit. *armorMax: the maximum armor value of the unit. *moveSpeed: the move speed of the unit. *recharge: the recharge value of the unit. The template should now be complete. You can preview the result within the template window, before pressing OK. Extracting In a lot of cases, the information required is already available on the page you are editing. It may be useful to open the unit page in a new window, to help you in extracting useful information. Existing text Sometimes, the page will contain statistical information within the main body of text. While this provides you with a quick and convenient method of filling your infobox, bear in mind that some of this information may be outdated or inaccurate. In some cases, the statistics are labelled differently (e.g. armor is labelled as "shield"). Photos Usually, the page will feature one or more photos in the upper-right corner of the page. Using the file names for these photos will help you to fill the image and stats parameters. You can achieve this by right-clicking the photo (in your other page) and opening it in a new tab or window. Gameplay Occasionally, the page might not feature sufficient information. If you happen to own a particular unit, however, you may be able to use it to fill in some of the parameters. If you happen to have a minimum or maximum unit, then you can fill in all of the associated parameters. If not, the'' fire rate'', range, move speed and recharge remain unchanged at any rank or level. If you can upload a photo of a unit which you have in-game, or even have encountered during battle, this will help you to fill the image and stats parameters. Amending Once the new infobox is complete, remove any redundant or duplicated information from the page. Sometimes, the page will contain statistical information within the main body of text. Make sure that this is removed, as it will already be available in your infobox. Any photos should also be removed from the page. If there are photos which haven't been used in your infobox, relocate them to a Gallery at the end of the page (if one doesn't exist, insert one from the Add features and media tab). For Source editors, simply remove the photo code. For Visual editors, hover your cursor over the image, and select the remove button. And that's it! If you have any questions, post a comment at the bottom of this page. Category:Guides